My Place, My Rules, My Game
by Shadow-TheLastHero
Summary: After having been kicked out of her Clan, ThunderClan, the assassin Sparkwater goes where her mentor told her. And, twelve-and-a-half years later, she's as strong as ever and the twenty-fifth Game has come around. The twelve groups she rules over - the Zodiac Territories - can do nothing as she lets their kits be slaughtered every six moons. Sequel to 'I Was Trained For This'.


**I promised you all a sequel to 'I Was Trained For This', and here it is. Well, here's what I have of the allegiances for it so far. It's hard making so many cats! But there were a bunch of people wanting the link to the sequel, so I'm posting the idea thus far. This story is for the 'The Game of Life and Death – A Challenge!' challenge. This is based partially on the Hunger Games, except for a few major differences, mainly because they're cats and not humans. Enjoy! Also, every chapter will have an introduction to the character it's in the point of view of and, during the Game, a list of cats that are dead and cats that are still alive.**

Allegiances :: Time of the Twenty-Fifth Game

**The Elite**

The Leader  
Ivory – Former ThunderClan she-cat. After having been revealed as an assassin in her former home, the cat that taught her to be an assassin, former leader of the Territories Briarthorn, told her to go to the Territories and lead them. She is a long-legged ginger tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and pure blue eyes. She's very fast, with a quick mind, though is often quiet.

Deputy  
Blindshadow – **Virgo**

The Champions

_**Aries Champions**_  
First Victor :: Yellowbee – A pale ginger she-cat with slightly darker, thick stripes along her body and dark green eyes. Dead.  
Fourth Victor :: Shadowfoot – A black tom with pale gray paws. His paws have very long fur that gives the appearance of fog around them. Silver eyes. Dead.  
Twentieth Victor :: Redshade – A shadowy she-cat with a dark rusty-ginger pelt – almost the color of blood – and green eyes. Aries Mentor.

_**Taurus Champions  
**_Thirteenth Victor :: Name – Bio. Senior Champion.  
Twenty-First Victor :: Name – Bio. Taurus Mentor.

_**Gemini Champions  
**_Third Victor :: Olivetwitch – A fidgety green-eyed she-cat with strange, olive-colored fur. Dead.  
Twelfth Victor :: Nightfrost – A slightly crazy black she-cat with a small case of ADHD and yellow eyes. Senior Champion. Gemini Mentor.

_**Cancer Champions  
**_Second Victor :: Sootstep – A small golden tom with amber eyes, black paws, and gray eartips. Dead.  
Fifteenth Victor :: Wateryshallow – A blue-gray she-cat with black paws and gray eartips. Bright green eyes. Cancer Mentor.

_**Leo Champions  
**_Sixth Victor :: Stormfang – Viscious gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and a blood-stained muzzle. Dead.  
Fourteenth Victor :: Lionroar – A black tom with golden eyes and a yowl like a lion's roar. Senior Champion. Leo Mentor.

_**Virgo Champions  
**_Fifth Victor :: Name – Bio. Dead.  
Twenty-Fourth Victor :: Blindshadow – A black tom with a black blindfold covering his eyes. No one knows what he's hiding. Underneath he has no eyes. Virgo Mentor.

_**Libra Champions  
**_Eighth Victor :: Name – Bio. Dead.  
Seventeenth Victor :: Name – Bio. Libra Mentor.

_**Scorpio Champions  
**_Eleventh Victor :: Painkiller – A silver tom with gray paws and ears. His eyes are blue. Senior Champion.  
Twenty-Second Victor :: Skeletonkey – A black tom with white markings that seem to trace his bones and yellow eyes. Scorpio Mentor.

_**Sagittarius Champions  
**_Ninth Victor :: Hopedcry – A silver tom with white patches and green eyes. Dead.  
Nineteenth Victor :: Secretsaver – A silver tabby tom with blind, very pale blue-gray eyes and white tabby markings. Sagittarius Mentor.

_**Capricorn Champions  
**_Seventh Victor :: Doublebreath – A black tom with white markings and pale blue eyes. Dead.  
Sixteenth Victor :: Whisperedbreeze – A pale brown she-cat with pale gray flecks and amber eyes. Capricorn Mentor.

_**Aquarius Champions  
**_Eighteenth Victor :: Drowningfaith – A dark blue-gray tom with dull eyes of the same color.  
Twenty-Third Victor :: Glassquiver – A silver she-cat with blue eyes that are so pale, they're nearly see-through. Aquarius Mentor.

_**Pisces Champions  
**_Tenth Victor :: Crashingvictory – Dark blue-gray tom with bright green eyes. Very proud. Senior Champion. Pisces Mentor.

**The Airies Territory**

Leader  
Mars (Islandfall) – A sandy brown she-cat with darker legs and tail. Her eyes are a pale blue color. 8 lives.

Deputy  
Name - Bio.

Warriors  
Name - Bio.

Queens  
Name - Bio.

Kits  
_**Old Enough To Be Chosen  
**_Name - Bio

**_Too__ Young To Be Chosen  
_**Name - Bio.

**The Taurus Territory**

Leader  
Venus of Taurus (Lostlight) – A pure black tom with eyes that are unseeing but seem to glow a golden color. 2 lives.

Deputy  
Name - Bio.

Warriors  
Name - Bio.

Queens  
Name - Bio.

Kits  
**_Old Enough To Be Chosen_**  
Name - Bio.  
_**Too Young To Be Chosen**_  
Name - Bio.

**The Gemini Territory**

Leader  
Mercury of Gemini (Angelflight) – An all-white she-cat with silvery-blue eyes. 9 lives.

Deputy  
Name - Bio.

Warriors  
Name - Bio.

Queens  
Name - Bio.

Kits  
**_Old Enough To Be Chosen  
_**Lockkit – A silver she-cat with a black patch on her forehead and silver-gray eyes. Keykit's twin.  
Keykit – A silver tom with black ears and silver-gray eyes. Lockkit's twin.  
_**Too Young To Be Chosen**_  
Name - Bio.

**The Cancer Territory**

Leader  
Moon (Shallowsplash) – A pale blue-gray tom with black patches and pale green eyes. 7 lives.

Deputy  
Name - Bio.

Warriors  
Name - Bio.

Queens  
Name - Bio.

Kits  
**_Old Enough To Be Chosen_**  
Name - Bio.  
_**Too Young To Be Chosen**_  
Name - Bio.

**The Leo Territory**

Leader  
Sun (Gingerspark) – Ginger she-cat with bright green eyes and an immense love for battle. 5 lives.

Deputy  
Name - Bio.

Warriors  
Name - Bio.

Queens  
Name - Bio.

Kits  
**_Old Enough To Be Chosen_**  
Name - Bio.  
_**Too Young To Be Chosen**_  
Name - Bio.

**The Virgo Territory **

Leader  
Mercury of Virgo (Redstone) - Reddish-brown she-cat with white and brown patches. Yellow eyes. 6 lives.

Deputy  
Name - Bio.

Warriors  
Name - Bio.

Queens  
Mercury of Virgo - Leader. Mother of Heatherkit.

Kits  
**_Old Enough To Be Chosen_**  
Heatherkit - Light brown she-cat with amber eyes and white paws. Five moons old.  
_**Too Young To Be Chosen**_  
Name - Bio.

**The Libra Territory **

Leader  
Venus of Libra (Zeroheart) - A black tom with a white patch on his chest that is similar to a heart, with a black streak through the center. His eyes are always hidden in shadows, but are a very dark amber color, so that at first glance they can be confused for black. 8 lives.

Deputy  
Name - Bio.

Warriors  
Name - Bio.

Queens  
Name - Bio.

Kits  
**_Old Enough To Be Chosen_**  
Name - Bio.  
_**Too Young To Be Chosen**_  
Name - Bio.

**The Scorpio Territory **

Leader  
Pluto (Solitarystream) – A small blue-gray she-cat with darker and lighter streaks. Her eyes are a rich golden-blue color. 3 lives.

Deputy  
Name - Bio.

Warriors  
Name - Bio.

Queens  
Name - Bio.

Kits  
**_Old Enough To Be Chosen_**  
Name - Bio.  
_**Too Young To Be Chosen**_  
Name - Bio.

**The Sagittarius Territory**

Leader  
Jupiter (Dawnshadow) - An off-white she-cat with blue eyes, lighter tabby markings, and a black tailtip. 4 lives.

Deputy  
Name - Bio.

Warriors  
Name - Bio.

Queens  
Echostorm – A pretty white she-cat with a loud voice and amber eyes. Mother of Soulkit and Heartkit.

Kits  
**_Old Enough To Be Chosen  
_**Soulkit – A ghostly white tom. His eyes are an unseeing, glowing, pale blue color. Heartkit's twin.  
Heartkit – A ghostly white she-cat. Her eyes are a red color – more pink than blood. Albino. Soulkit's twin.  
_**Too Young To Be Chosen**_  
Name - Bio.

**The Capricorn Territory**

Leader  
Saturn (Silverflame) - A silvery she-cat with ginger markings and amber eyes. 8 lives.

Deputy  
Name - Bio.

Warriors  
Brokensky – A black tom with a dark gray stripe along his back, a mark from an old scar. His eyes are blue.

Queens  
Littlesnare – An undersized pale gray tabby she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye. Mother of Wonderkit, Cagekit, Sleepkit, and Touchkit.

Kits  
**_Old Enough To Be Chosen_**  
None  
_**Too Young To Be Chosen  
**_Wonderkit – A curious gray tom with a black tail and blue-green eyes. One moon old.  
Cagekit – A black tom with gray bar-like markings through his pelt and glowing yellow eyes. One moon old.  
Sleepkit – An insomniac gray tabby tom with green eyes. One moon old.  
Touchkit – A black tom with white toes and silver-green eyes. One moon old.

**The Aquarius Territory**

Leader  
Uranus (Lightshade) - An often confused she-cat with an icy blue-gray color on her right side and a darker blue-gray on the other. Her eyes are green, darker on the right and lighter on the left. 1 life.

Deputy  
Name - Bio.

Warriors  
Name - Bio.

Queens  
None

Kits  
_**Old Enough To Be Chosen**_  
Aquakit – A blue she-kit with dark blue eyes and gray patches. Two moons old.  
**_Too Young To Be Chosen_**  
Deepkit – A black tom with glowing yellow eyes. One moon old.  
Underkit – A dark, nearly black tom with deep blue eyes. One moon old.

**The Pisces Territory**

Leader  
Neptune (Fishtail) – A gray she-cat with tiny black markings on her tail that gives the impression of fish scales. Yellow eyes. 7 lives.

Deputy  
Glowfly – A dark, sleek, silvery-brown she-cat with pale ginger hind legs and glowing yellow eyes.

Warriors  
Lichenwhisker – A pale blue-gray tom with green eyes.  
Hawkglare – A black tom with yellow eyes.  
Windwhisper – A quiet gray she-cat with pale green eyes.  
Mercuryobsession – A crazed silver she-cat with glowing golden eyes.  
Dogfang – A dark silver-brown tom with a silver underbelly and abnormally long fangs. Soft hazel eyes.

Queens  
Paleheart – White she-cat with pale gray patches and one blue eye and one green eye. Mother of Icekit and Whitekit.  
Crystaltail – A brown she-cat with a black-and-white tail and blue eyes. Mother of Thrushkit and Windkit.

Kits  
_**Old Enough To Be Chosen**_  
Scarkit – Dark brown tabby tom with heavily scarred tail and dark blue eyes. Six moons old.  
Icekit – White she-cat with startling green eyes. Four moons old.  
Whitekit – White she-cat with dark blue eyes and small black patches littered through her pelt. Blue eyes. Four moons old.  
_**Too Young To Be Chosen**_  
Thrushkit – Brown tom with black designs on his pelt. Very pale amber eyes. One moon old.  
Windkit – Pale brown she-cat with white paws. Dark yellow eyes. One moon old.


End file.
